


Now We Match

by BecTano



Series: The Grumpy Mando and Her Soft Jedi Child [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Proud Mom Bo-Katan, Siege of Mandalore (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecTano/pseuds/BecTano
Summary: Bo-Katan is sick of seeing that same worn out Jumpsuit Ahsoka always wears, so she gets her something new.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Grumpy Mando and Her Soft Jedi Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Now We Match

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing Bo and Ahsoka like this. I wish we could have see more with fohndling Ahsoka in season 7 so I will just write what I wish we could have seen.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and leave any suggestions you might have for future stories. I'd love to read them.

Ahsoka tried to concentrate, but it had been harder and harder for her to do that now. She dug her feet into the dirt and swung the beskar spear she had in hand.

It was much different from her lightsabers. The spear was much lighter than what she was used to. The feeling of the weight of her lightsabers in her hands had begun to fade to the back of her memory.

She hadn't held them in her hands since... it hurt to even remember what had happened to lead her to where she was now.

Her lightsabers had fallen down somewhere in the lower levels of Coruscant. She tried to push away the thought that they had landed in the wrong hands. A part of her hoped that they had been destroyed. That would be much better than them being used by the wrong person for the wrong reasons.

When she brought up the fact that she had no weapons to fight Maul with, Bo-Katan said that when they meet up with the Republic fleet they might have some extra lightsabers laying around somewhere.

Ahsoka decided not to get into the fact that lightsabers usually aren't just "laying around somewhere". Instead she just chose to nod and agree.

The young Jedi had been so focused on her movements that she hadn't even noticed someone had came up behind her.

"Woah! Easy kid. It's me." Bo-Katan said as she grabbed the swinging spear before she could get hit in the face with it.

"Force Bo! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well why didn't you sense me or something?"

"Well because...um-"

Bo scoffed and rolled her eyes."Jetii."

"What do you want anyways?"

A small smile spread across the read head's face as she threw the spear to the ground.

"I have a surprise for you."

Ahsoka's eye markings furrowed as she looked at the Mandalorian skeptically. She could tell by the woman's body language that she was excited about something.

This confused her because Bo only ever showed like two emotions and anger was the most prevalent of the two. Excitement was a new one and Ahsoka chose to be very wary of it.

"What kind of surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told. Now stop asking all these questions and come on." Bo-Katan turned to begin to walk back to camp.

"But I was in the middle of-"

"You can train later. Hurry up!"

Ahsoka let out a sigh and followed after the strangly happy warrior. 

Bo led them back into camp. The two entered into their shared tent and Ahsoka stood in the middle and looked around. Nothing seemed to be very surprising.

"So...what's the surprise?"

Bo went over to her cot and pulled out a medium sized container from underneath. She set it down on top of her bed.

"Come see for yourself." Bo stepped to the side and gestured to the box with her hand.

"Bo-Katan Kryze. What are you up to?" Ahsoka thought to herself as she approached the box with caution.

Before opening into Ahsoka turned and gave Bo one more glance as if asking for her approval.

"Go ahead kid."

Ahsoka slowly lifted the lid half expecting some creature to jump out at her or something, but when she saw what was inside the box her eyes widened in surprise.

"Bo," Ahsoka breathed out."Is this what I think it is?"

"It's Beskar armor. I've gotten tired of seeing you wear that same tired jumpsuit so I thought you could use an upgrade. Do you like it?"

When Ahsoka turned she saw that the woman was wearing a hopeful look on her face.

"Bo I-I can't accept this. This armor is so sacred to your people a-and I'm not even a Mandalorian. I don't want to-"

"Woah woah woah. Slow down kid. Its okay." Bo placed her hands on Ahsoka's shoulders to stop her from spiraling.

"This armor is sacred you're right about that, but it is also worn by the best warriors in the galaxy," Bo-Katan's eyes scanned the child's face as she spoke.

"I've seen the way you fight. The way you always push yourself. And right now your risking everything to help my people. If that doesn't make you worthy enough to dawn this armor, then I don't know what does."

Ahsoka bit her lip and looked back at the armor behind her then back up at the Mandalorian.

"Are you sure?"

Bo placed her hand on Ahsoka's cheek."I'm sure Ad'ika."

"Go ahead try it on. I'll wait outside."

Ahsoka smiled as Bo-Katan left the tent so she could put it on. 

Ahsoka ran her fingers across the material of the outfit. It was soft but in some spots it was hard from the Beskar pieces woven into it.

She put on the entire outfit and was a bit surprised to find out that it fit her perfectly. She didn't even have any problems getting it over her ever growing montrals.

She held her arms out in front of her and admired the shining vambracers on her wrists.

"Bo! Come look!" Ahsoka called out happily.

Moments later Bo came back into the tent and her eyes widened when she saw the teen. She had the biggest smile on her face.

Bo didnt know how to react. It was customary a lot of the time for a Mandalorian to pass on their armor to their children, but children seemed to be getting farther and farther out the picture for the warrior. 

Though looking on at Ahsoka now made her chest swell up with pride. This must have been what her mother felt like when she saw Bo put on her armor for the first time. They both were looking at young warriors who were going to make them very proud in the future.

"Well? How do I look?"

This snapped Bo out of her daze. She looked eyes with Ahsoka and she was practically beaming. Ahsoka had never seen her smile this big before.

"Like a Mandalorian."

Ahsoka smiled at this response. Without any warning, Ahsoka rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Bo's waist. Bo stumbled backwards slightly at the unexpected hug.

"Thank you Bo." Ahsoka said with her head on the womans chest.

After the initial shock wore off, Bo wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and returned the hug.

"Your welcome Ad'ika."

They stayed like that for a few more seconds till Bo pulled away.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" 

Ahsoka watched as the woman went back under her cot to fish something out.

She stood and held in her hands a head band that was very similar to the one she always wore.

She walked back over to Ahsoka and gently placed it on her head.

"There." Bo said with a smirk.

Ahsoka ran her fingers across the Beskar headband then also ran her hand across the one on Bo-Katan's head.

"Now we match." 

Bo smiled."Yea. I guess we do don't we."

"Hey. You wanna go break in your new armor?" Bo gave Ahsoka a playful punch to the shoulder.

"I thought you would never ask."  
\---  
The two went back up to the spot where Ahsoka had been training before.

"I think I'll go easy on you today since you got me such a lovely gift." Ahsoka teased as she picked up her staff.

"Hm well I won't be going easy on you." Bo said as she got into her fighting stance.

Ahsoka charged first at the woman and the sound of their staffs connecting with each other rang throughout the trees.

Ahsoka always relied on her speed and agility whereas Bo always used her strength to back her attacks. 

Bo was able to knock Ahsoka off her feet with a quick sweep to her legs.

"Come on kid! I know you can do better than that!" Bo taunted.

Ahsoka glared at her as she quickly stood. She charged at the woman. Bo had been able to deflect most of her attacks but when Bo had started to come at her harder, Ahsoka spun and delivered a strong kick right to Bo's stomach sending her backwards into the tree behind her.

She hit the tree bark with a loud crunching sound then fell to the ground face down.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide. She immediately dropped the spear and rushed over to the woman thinking she had hurt her.

"Bo I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" When Ahsoka rolled her over onto her back she saw that the red head wasnt hurt at all and that she was actually laughing!

"Well I guess it's safe to say that the armor isn't holding you back."

Ahsoka frown and and punched her in the arm.

"Bo! It's not funny! I thought you were hurt!"

"Aw I scared you, huh kid?" Bo-Katan teased as she rubbed her hand between Ahsoka's montrals.

Ahsoka let out a low growl and glared at her.

"Ahem."

The two on the ground immediately turned their heads around to see Ursa standing there looking on in amusement. 

"Ursa!" Bo Exclaimed and quickly stood, clearing her throat.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, no we were just training." Bo said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Ahsoka stood up behind her and dusted herself off.

Ursa looked around Bo and saw what the child had been wearing. 

"Ah I see Bo has finally given you her little gift. She was pestering our poor armorors for weeks just to make sure they got it perfect for you." Ursa glanced up at Bo with a teasing smirk and a light blush appeared across her freckled cheeks as she looked down.

"Well no one wants armor that doesn't fit. That would just be ridiculous. "

Ahsoka and Ursa both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"What is it do you want exactly?" Bo asked wanting to shift the attention elsewhere.

"We have an update from some of our spies on Mandalore."

Bo nodded."Okay I'm coming," She turned to Ahsoka,"You keep practicing. I need you at your best."

Ahsoka simply nodded and watched as Bo walked away with her second in command.

When they were far enough away from the Togruta's hearing range, Ursa spoke up.

"Do you truly believe she can defeat Maul?"

Bo stopped walking and turned to look at the shorter woman. She wore a serious expression.

"I would not be investing all my time and energy into her her if I did not believe in her abilities. She will not let us down. She won't let ME down."

"How can you be so sure? She is nothing but a Jetii after all. You know we cannot always trust them."

"I trust her with my life. Jetii or not."


End file.
